The Secret II"
by funwriter
Summary: Michael and Isabel's secret is revealed


Note: I don't own Roswell or any of the characters.

If the story is like yours, I'm sorry, but It is just a coincidence.

It's just FICTION!

### "The Secret II"

-the continuation of Part I

"How could I forget?", Michael whispered into Isabel's ear. 

Isabel got comfortable and lied down beside Michael from where she was sitting beside him. Then she thought for awhile before answering back, "Well…even if it was short-lived, I hope you know that it was really special to me." _Silence _"I know. It was really special to me too. But I think it would be best just not to tell anyone. I really don't want to hurt Maria and Alex's feelings. But maybe…", Michael thought out loud, "Maybe…if we ever get out of here…and get back home. It is, after all, our destiny." "Yeah," Isabel agreed, "I can't believe I felt so close to you. I still do, you know?" "Really? Me too. Always.", Michael thought. "It's like one of those love stories, don't you think?", Isabel asked laughing. "Um…I'm not sure, why do you say that?", Michael asked curiously. "Well…is Max awake?", Isabel asked sitting up to see her brother. "No. I don't think so. You know how Max is when he's asleep! Not even thunder could wake that dude up!", Michael said jokily. Isabel lied back down again. "Well…you know how those typical love movies are. Guy is friends with girl, they're both seeing someone. They're "significant others" leave for the summer, and they both find love. But by the end of the summer, they have to break-up even though they are truly meant for each other (destiny), because they don't wanna hurt anyone.", Isabel explained. "Yeah…but I guess we did the right thing, you know…break-up with Maria and Alex. We're Aliens, for crying out loud! I just don't want her –them, Maria, Alex, even Liz, to get hurt.", Michael concluded. "Same here, ex-lover boy!", Isabel said, "But…I…I feel really uncertain about having to hide all of this," Isabel said just as Max was starting to wake-up, "We're teenagers, we should be having the time of of our lives!" Max was now fully awake. He could hear every word but wanted to go back to sleep, so he left the two alone talking. But little did they know that Max was awake and falling asleep again. "Yeah! It's a little unfair, in a way. In lots of ways, actually. But…we're _ali_en teens, not just any normal teens. But I want you to know. That last summer, or should I say the before the summer ending right now, I did sort of have the time of my life. Maybe for you it wasn't. But…I really enjoyed…your company. And our times together. Even though all that is over, at least for now, I hope I can be that happy again.", Michael said. Max woke up again. "What is he talking about?", Max thought to himself. Max decided to keep quiet and listen to their conversation. He didn't think it was too bad. Michael and Isabel had done worse things. "Yeah. I know. I never noticed it until now…but you actually have become a lot more sensitive since this summer.", Isabel said to Michael. "Really? Wow! Thanks! That's about the best compliment I ever got. First time anyone ever said that to me!", Michael said smiling. Now Max was really curious. "Hey Michael," Isabel said. "Yeah?" "Remember how you said not telling them would be best because we wouldn't want them to be hurt?", Isabel asked. "Yeah, I remember." "Well, aren't we hurting them too by keeping all of this a secret?", Isabel's voice asked. "What secret?", Max wondered. "I don't know. But, I think we should tell Max and Tess sooner or later. No secrets.", Michael replied. "I was thinking the same thing. But If we tell Max, he'll probably tell Liz, and Liz would definitely tell Maria, and Maria would tell Alex.", Isabel said with doubt and confusion. "Point taken. But I think we can trust your dear old brother Max. And as for Tess, she's the one who brought us all together. You, me, her, and Max. We should be able to trust her.", Michael said. "You're right. Now, go back to sleep Mickey! I'm tired!", Isabel said, giving him a quick kiss. Max was about to go back to sleep, but the next thing he saw kept him awake for almost the whole night. Michael leaned in again for another kiss. But this kiss lasted longer. Way longer than the last one. They finaly broke apart and Isabel walked back over to her sleeping bag. "I'll find out what's goin' on tomorrow!", Max thought drifting to sleep.

Part III

Is coming soon.


End file.
